Lee's Awakening Series
by Duplex Prower
Summary: Lex runs away from home, but mainly away from Pyra as he finally joins the Star Fox team. He can't help but think to himself how hurt he is. But problems turn into situations as the team gets a call about Andross about to attack. Things look grim for Lex.
1. The Prowers

**Lee's Awakening**

**Chapter One: The Prowers**

It was two months since Lex's mother was killed and he was taken to the hospital. Lex's siblings worried about him a lot. Mainly because he kept having dreams of his mother and he had wanted to ease the pain. But one thing kept him from going insane with guilt. That one thing stayed with him everyday to make sure that he was ok. That one thing always whispered in his ear to hold on, to try and be strong. That thing was Pyra; his one and true love.

Pyra looked at her clock on her nightstand. 'It's three o' clock. I need to visit Lex.' she thought. She grabbed her mother's car keys and opened her front door, "I'm going to the hospital, mom. I'll be back at dinner." Pyra yelled. "Alright. Take care and be careful on the road, sweetie." her mother yelled back. "Ok, bye." Pyra yelled and walked out. She closed the front door and then walked to her mother's car. She unlocked it and then hopped into the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition, turned it, and drove away. 'Even though it's been two months now, it's going to take a lot more time to heal Lex's emotions and feelings.' she thought. She continued driving and then reached the hospital. Pyra parked the car and got out. She walked into the building and began walking to Lex's room.

In Lex's room…

A green chameleon with dark green eyes and a golden horn was sitting in a chair. There was also an orange cat with brown hair and deep red eyes that was sitting in a chair opposite of the chameleon. The green chameleon was wearing a grey shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. The cat was wearing a black shirt with dark grey jeans and white sneakers. The green chameleon had on a green triangle emblem pinned to the left part of his shirt near his chest. The orange cat had a red triangle emblem pinned to the right part of his shirt near his chest. "What are going to do if Lex doesn't remember Prowl?" the chameleon asked. The orange cat thought about something hard as he looked at the unconscious fox. "Well Daniel, we can't tell him. He has to remember on his own. Of course the reason he was shot was because…" he began, but the chameleon held his hand up to stop him, "Don't say it while we're on this plane. It could mess up time itself." he said. Prowl looked back at Lex and then nodded, "Yeah, that's true. Well, until he does remember, we're going to have to go. We can't risk being here for long. Like you said, it might mess up time itself. I just hope Lex gets his emblem soon." he said. The two then walked out of the room just as Violet and Tails were walking into the room.

Pyra reached the room and went inside. She saw Violet and Tails sitting in a chair next to a small window. She also saw the doctor who had done CPR and tried to shock Lex back to life. "Hello Pyra. Glad to see you here again." the doctor said in a calm voice. "Hello Dr. Wilson." Pyra replied. She saw Lex sleeping on a bed near the wall. "How is Lex doing?" Pyra asked softly. The doctor smiled, "He's doing great. He improves everyday and can get out sooner than we thought." the doctor informed. Pyra beamed with satisfaction, "That's perfect! Soon I will be able to thank Lex properly for saving my life." she said. 'I wonder how?' Violet thought. "So he'll be out sooner than three more months?" Tails asked. "Correct." the raccoon answered.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get something for Lex." she said and left the room. Violet eyed her suspiciously while she got out of the building. 'I really hope she doesn't break Lex's heart,' Violet thought. She looked at her sleeping brother and then gazed at the wall. 'because I don't know what he might do to himself if she does.' Violet continued to worry to herself. "Do you think we can deal with our mother gone? I know Lex will try to find those creeps who did it... who killed her…" she said and paused. They really didn't want to accept the fact either that their mother was murdered. But they knew they had to get through it. "But I don't know if I should let him." Violet said quickly. Tails gave a weak smile, "Don't worry about Lex. He's too strong of a fox to just let this get him down." Tails said.

Back outside…

Pyra walked to her mother's car and opened it. She got into the driver's seat and then drove to the mall. 'I'm going to have to get him something he might like. But… I really don't know what that is.' Pyra thought. After a few minutes of driving, she reached the mall, parked in the parking lot, and got out. She walked to the mall entrance and went inside. She saw all of the departments in the place and became astonished. The mall was huge, about three stories and about five hundred stores to count. "How can this place be so big?" she asked herself. Pyra started walking around, looking at all of the things that could probably interest Lex. She searched for twenty minutes, but couldn't find anything. "I don't know what I can buy for him. Maybe I should just…" she began to say, but then saw something that caught her eye. It was a lingerie department store. The name of the store was 'Vixy's Tale.'

She blushed a deep red as a devilish thought came to her mind. Then she thought that the plan might actually work. She looked around to see if anyone she knew was looking, then she quickly went into the store and looked around. She picked a few items out and put them onto the counter. She looked at the price on the lingerie items and became stunned. 'If they really cost that much, I hope Lex will really like it on me.' she thought and pulled out her wallet. "That will be two hundred and sixty dollars." the clerk said. Pyra paid the amount and looked at the lingerie that she was daring herself to put on. "I know this will be worth the trouble when Lex sees me in this." she said to herself and then walked back outside of the mall.

Ten minutes later…

Violet and Tails were about to leave, when Pyra came running into both of them and fell onto the ground. "It's not like he's going to die. Slow down would ya?" Tails asked. Pyra looked up at both of them and got off of the floor. "Sorry about that." she said. "Ok." Tails said and Violet and him walked out of the hospital. Pyra walked into the room and watched as the doctor looked at some forms and results. He looked up from his work and gleefully smiled. "Good thing you're here. I wanted to show you something." the doctor exclaimed. He pulled out papers with graphs on them and showed them to Pyra. "I just checked these graphs today and they are not wrong. Lex's recovering state has improved so much that he seems to have cut the time in half for his full recovery. He should be out in another week." John said.

"Are you serious?" Pyra asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Thanks doctor." she said and left the room. She decided to go to Lisa's house for a minute and chat with her. She got into the car and started driving. 'Fate must be on our side now.' Pyra thought. She was so happy for Lex, she didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to show him exactly how affectionate she could be to him. She continued to think about what would happen after Lex got back onto his feet. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to stop herself. She began to daydream about different scenarios of Lex and herself. 'Lex and I have known each other for three years. There is no reason to rush him. But I can't wait anymore. I feel like some horny schoolgirl.' she thought to herself. She reached Lisa's house and she got out of the car.

Pyra walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. She waited a few moments before someone opened the door. It was none other than Lisa. "Hi." she cheerfully stated. Pyra smiled, "Hello." she replied. Lisa stepped aside and gestured her hand towards her house. "Come in, there's no point in you staying out here." she said. "Thanks." Pyra stated and walked inside the house. Lisa closed the door and sat down on the couch. Her facial expressions were very obvious that she wanted to know what was new. "So… what's been happening?" Lisa asked. Pyra smiled at the thought that Lex would be out in only a week. "Well, Lex will be out next week." Pyra stated. Lisa was shocked, "Wow, that kid sure does know how to recover." she said. "Yeah, I know. I guess he's just ready to get out of that hospital." Pyra commented.

Lisa put on a devilish smile. Clearly something else was on her mind. "So… tell me about you and Lex's relationship." Lisa asked. Pyra blushed, "Well, we haven't kissed yet, if that's what you're asking." Pyra replied, poking her two index fingers together. Lisa's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "And why not?" she asked. Pyra just looked away, "Well… there was that one time we were about to kiss, when my mother called me. And then we were about to kiss again in his car, when you honked at us and came to talk. I don't know why we didn't kiss on the Ferris Wheel…" Pyra trailed off. Lisa put her head down, "Sorry about that." she said. "I just hope you two will share your love in some way. I don't know how, but…" Lisa began to say, until Pyra couldn't hold it in any longer. "I bought a few lingerie items for Lex to see me in when he gets better. I'm going to bring him to my house when my mother goes to work. That way we can be alone." Pyra blurted out. Lisa became speechless. But to Pyra, the silence was killing her. She didn't know if Lisa thought it was a good idea to seduce Lex, or if it was the worst plan ever to get his affection.

Then Pyra began to shake her head, "I shouldn't have bought it. I knew I should have gotten something else. Maybe that…" Pyra began to say, but Lisa suddenly hugged Pyra. "No, no. Don't change your plan. That has got to be the best one yet. If you are willing to do this for him, he obviously deserves it. Lucky for him, eh?" Lisa asked. Pyra just blushed again at the fact that she would actually be seducing Lex. A thought anywhere near it never crossed her mind before. Now all of a sudden she wants to become intimate with the guy that she so happen tortured a year ago. Lisa and Pyra continued to talk about their personal lives. Soon Pyra decided to leave from Lisa's house to go home. "Thanks for the pep talk Lisa; you really are a life saver." Pyra said and waved goodbye. She walked out the door and to her car. Lisa poked her head out of the doorway and waved goodbye as well. "Treat him good, and remember, if you're willing to do that for him, than he must be a very great boyfriend." Lisa said. Pyra smiled, "Thanks." she said and got into her car.

She drove back to her house and decided it was time to eat. She looked at her clock and saw it was eleven. "Uh oh, looks like I came a little too late." she said. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a pot of spaghetti. She began to yawn as she looked at the clock again, 'Good thing I don't have to work. Because I would probably be fired.' she thought. She watched as the noodles began to soften up. Then she looked at the meat. 'Now time to add some sauce.' she thought. She headed to the cabinet, and grabbed the sauce to add flavor to the meal. When she was done cooking, she fixed herself a plate and sat at the table. She turned on the TV and began to watch it. After twenty minutes, she finished eating and then put the plate in the sink, 'Boy am I tired, time to take a shower and hit the hay.' she thought.

An hour later…

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. "That was refreshing." she said. She looked at the fogged mirror and stared at herself. She knew she was pretty, but she didn't think she was gorgeous. Many guys thought otherwise, but she only wanted one opinion from one guy. 'Lex.' she thought. She got dressed and then went to her room. She yawned and looked at the clock. 'Twelve o'clock. Time to get some sleep.' she thought. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. 'I can't wait to see what next week will bring us.' she thought and fell asleep. But she didn't know about the danger that was lurking outside her window. She didn't know about the one person that didn't know when to just give up. "I will get you back into my arms Pyra." a dark form said.

The next week…

Everyone was waiting in front of Lex's door, waiting to see Lex get back onto his feet. "Don't worry, he'll get out of the room soon. In the meantime, I'm going to have to tell you all to please get back and give Lex some space." the doctor requested. "Why can't we go in there and see him now?" Pyra asked. The doctor put his hands up in a defensive manner, "Because, it wouldn't help at all. Surely, you wouldn't want at least fifty people waiting at your bedside yelling and doing other stuff before you get up, do you?" the doctor asked. Pyra put her head down, "I guess not." she whispered. "That's a good girl." the doctor stated and smiled. Tails and Violet began to become impatient, "How much longer, doctor?" Violet asked. "Not long… promise." the doctor said, unsure about himself.

Suddenly the door behind the doctor opened and a weary grey fox walked into the room. "Lex!" everyone yelled in unison. "Ow! Would ya keep it down? It's not like I'm deaf." Lex said, drilling his pinkie into his ear. Violet hugged her brother, "I'm so glad you're awake, I don't know what I would do without ya." Violet said gleefully. "Good recovery, Lex. You really pulled through." Tails said, punching his arm. Lex put a hand on his head and smiled. "Thanks." he said. Suddenly a light mass of fur hugged Lex. He looked down to stare into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Hey Pyra. Good to see you too." Lex said. "I missed you, Lex." Pyra stated softly. "I missed you more." Lex whispered and pushed her hair back. 'He's so gentle. But yet… he's so heroic.' Pyra thought. Everyone began crowding Lex and asked if he was ok constantly. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll just be on my way to see about that job opening." Lex said. "Can I come with you?" Pyra asked.

Lex looked at her and smiled, "Sure." he said. He waved goodbye to all of the visitors that had visited him and then left for his house. Lex and Pyra both got into her mother's car and drove to Lex's house. "Sure is a beautiful day." Pyra commented. "Yep." Lex replied. Lex caught Pyra glancing over to him now and again. Then she began smiling. 'Was I really out that long? Judging by the way she's acting, she looks like she has a big surprise for me or something.' Lex thought. They reached his house and then he got out. "I'll go park my mom's car so I can go with you." Pyra stated. "Ok." Lex replied. Pyra backed out of the driveway and then quickly reached her house. She got out of the car and then walked over to Lex's house.

When she got there, she noticed Lex staring at the house and a tear falling from his eye. They could still see the bullet holes where the Star Wolf team had been shooting. "Lex?" Pyra called out. He looked behind him and then held his emotions in. "Sorry about that. It just rushed all at once." Lex said calmly. Pyra hugged Lex and then the idea popped into her head. "Listen, Lex, you can't drive with this still flooding in your mind. Why don't you just come to my house and we can talk. Myra is out partying and my mother is at work." Pyra suggested. Lex smiled, "That would be cool." he stated. They began walking over to her house, not knowing what would happen next. When they arrived at her house, Pyra opened the door and then they walked inside. "Nice house. Even after all this time, I've never been able to go inside your home." Lex stated, looking around. "Thanks." Pyra replied. 'Should I get it now, or should I wait.' she thought.

"Please, take a seat." Pyra said and gestured towards her couch. "Sure." Lex said and sat down. Pyra stared at the guy that she had fallen in love with. 'I will make it worth his while.' Pyra thought. "Need anything?" she asked. Lex shook his head, "Nope, I'm ok. What about you?" he asked. Pyra thought about it for a second and then looked around. "No, I'm fine as well." she said. Lex saw that Pyra was thinking hard as she sat down next to him. "Why are you so nervous? This is your house, relax Pyra." Lex said. Pyra was broken out of her train of thought and then smiled. "You're right. I should just ease up." she said. She became a lot less tense and then leaned her head against his shoulder. Lex looked at her and smiled. Pyra wrapped her arms around Lex and then embraced him tighter.

They were about to kiss once again, when Lex's cell phone rang. "Let it ring." Pyra said, a little irritated. Lex was about to consider the same thing, but his feelings told him to pick the phone up. "I'm sorry Py, but I have to answer this." he said and got off of the couch. Lex answered his cell phone and began talking. 'Out of all the times, it had to be now.' Pyra thought, a little more irritated. Then the idea popped into her head once again. 'Wait, maybe this little break can get us started.' Pyra thought. "Lex, wait here. I'll be back." she said. Lex nodded and continued to talk onto the phone. She walked to her room and then decided to wear the less revealing lingerie item first. She stripped down and then put on the lingerie. She blushed a deep red again and thought about what Lex was going to think. 'I feel so… open. But, Lex should be happy.' she thought. She finished putting on the nightgown type lingerie and then walked down the stairs. Lex heard her coming and then decided to tell her what he had to do.

"Sorry Py, but Rita just called and I have to be at the recruiting station in about three hours so…" Lex began to say, but he turned around to see his girlfriend barely wearing anything. In an instant he turned back around, not knowing what to do or what to feel. "You're not going anywhere lover, you're staying right here with me for right now." Pyra said with a sweet voice and softly pounced on Lex. Lex and Pyra landed on the couch with Pyra on top of him. Lex, obviously turned on, still didn't know what to do. "Py, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Lex asked nervously. Pyra gave a seductive smile, "Because Lex, it's time you get treated to something good. Don't fight it, Lex. You know you deserve it." Pyra said in a low sexy voice. 'Wow, I didn't know she ever had this in her. I swear, the things I turn down… Wait, maybe she's right. Yeah, I guess I do deserve something for my noble actions. I'm just going to take this one advantage…' Lex thought slyly.

He gave in to the seduction and wrapped his arms around Pyra. 'It's actually working. This is going to be a very romantic moment.' Pyra thought. As they were about to kiss, the home phone began to ring. Pyra immediately got off of Lex and then began to stomp towards her room to pick up the phone. Lex sat up and then looked down at the floor. 'Maybe this is what I deserve for trying to take advantage of Pyra. I knew it would never work out.' Lex thought. He continued to regret his actions when Pyra came back from upstairs with the cell phone up to her ear. She was fully dressed and looked quite mad. "Yes ma'am. Ok… I'll be ready. Yes. Bye." she said and hung up the phone. Lex wasn't sure but he could swear that he heard her hissing. 'I've never seen her this mad before. I hope I never get on her bad side.' Lex thought. "Sorry Lex, my mom is coming and I have to be ready to go somewhere." Pyra said lowly. Lex got up and hugged her. "Don't worry about it. That was a real bold thing you almost did for me. And I'm actually glad we didn't do it. I would have regretted it later. I don't want to take advantage of you. You mean more to me than that." Lex said softly and looked into her eyes. 'But that was a great offer.' Lex thought. Pyra smiled weakly, "Thanks Lex." she said. Lex soon remembered something that he had for Pyra.

"Wait right here Pyra, I'll be back." Lex said and he left out the door. He ran over to his house and then picked up a couple of red roses that he had bought earlier the day he was taken to the hospital. 'This should make up for her troubles.' Lex thought. Then he realized that he had forgotten all about the job offering. 'Aw man, I should call Rita and tell her that I am on my way in half an hour.' Lex thought. He put down the roses and began calling the Star Fox recruiting station to tell her that it would be a little more time before he got there. He sat down on the couch and waited for an answer.

'I hope Lex isn't mad at me for what just happened.' Pyra thought. Suddenly someone knocked on her door and she thought it was Lex. But the worst person she could have ever seen opened the door and walked into her house. "Sledge?" she called out. "Hello babe, what's up?" Sledge asked. "Sledge, I'm not your babe. I told you before we were through." Pyra said heatedly. "Don't be like that, we're meant for each other." Sledge said coolly and smirked, walking towards Pyra. She began to back up and then flattened herself against a wall. Sledge gave a devilish smile, "Besides, you looked hot in that nightgown." Sledge commented. Pyra suddenly felt hot all over with embarrassment and rage. "You spied on me?" Pyra asked angrily. "That's not important. What is important is that we are together." Sledge said and wrapped his arms around Pyra's waist. She tried to push his hands off of her, but she didn't have the strength to do it. "Sledge… Stop!" Pyra yelled. Suddenly Sledge kissed Pyra and she helplessly tried to pull away. 'No, this can't be happening. My first kiss is being wasted on this idiot.' Pyra thought.

Lex walked in and presented the roses, "Pyra I…" Lex began to say, but then saw the horrible sight of someone kissing his girlfriend. Pyra gathered all of her might, pushed Sledge away from her, and wiped her mouth, "Lex, it's not what you think…" Pyra began to say frantically, but Lex couldn't take it. He dropped the roses on the floor and then stared at her. "Pyra… why?" Lex asked softly. He ran out of the house and ran towards his house. "Lex wait!" Pyra yelled and began to run after him. But Sledge grabbed her arm, "Where are you going babe? He's gone out of our lives forever." Sledge said with a cocky grin. Pyra become angry and kicked him in his chest. Then she kicked him in his face. "You jerk!" Pyra yelled and ran after Lex. She didn't know exactly where he was heading, but she had a good idea. 'I can't believe this had to happen. Why this? And why now?' Pyra asked herself.

A few minutes later…

Lex was speeding down the highway and had arrived at the recruiting station. He got out of his car and looked around. 'There is no point in me staying here anymore. I loved Pyra and that's what kept me from leaving my home and this is how she repays me.' Lex thought angrily. He walked past the building and walked in the back. He saw Rita waiting for him there. "I'm ready to go." Lex said quickly. Rita noticed the hostility in his voice, but didn't ask what was wrong. She pulled out a form and then put it in front of Lex. "Just sign here." she said and pointed at the bottom of the form. Lex signed his signature and then gave the form back to Rita. He looked behind her and looked at the Great Fox. "We're all set now, so let's go." Rita said calmly. As they boarded the ship, Lex could swear that he heard Pyra calling him.

"Lex! Wait Lex!" Pyra called out to him. She ran towards the huge ship that was about to take the love of her life away from her. 'Please don't leave me, Lex. I don't know what I would do without you.' Pyra thought. Lex didn't bother to look behind him, "She never loved you Lex…" he whispered to himself, a tear rolling down his cheek. Pyra called out to him once again before the engines on the Great Fox started up. "Lex! Come back!" she yelled. "And she never will." Lex finished. The engines finished starting up and the ship blasted away from the ground. Pyra shielded herself from the gust of wind and then tried to call him one last time. "Lex! Come back!" Pyra repeated. She dropped to her knees, "I love you Lex." she whispered to herself. Tears began to form in her eyes as she watched the big ship fly away and turn into a small speck. 'Why did you leave me, Lex?' Pyra thought.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The McClouds

** Lee's Awakening**

**Chapter Two: The McCloud's**

James was at the hospital waiting for the baby to be delivered. "Sure is taking a long time." James said. He straightened the shades on his nose and then looked at his watch. He really didn't like waiting a long time for anything. Of course, he was the leader of the Star Fox team. "Sir, your baby has been delivered." the doctor said. The orange fox thanked the doctor and then went into the operating room. He looked at Vixy and noticed her holding his son. "So did you name him yet?" James asked. "No, honey I didn't. I was waiting for you to get in here so we could discuss that." Vixy answered while playing with the kitsune's tail. "Well, how about John?" James asked, sitting down in a chair. "No, too plain." Vixy answered quickly. "I got it, Travis." Vixy said with triumph. "You know that is a perfect name, but it doesn't suit him." James said. "I know, Antwon. My grandfather's name was Antwon and he was rich and famous when he became sixteen. Yeah that's it, Antwon Travis McCloud. ATM." James said proudly. "Not bad for someone who is in space all the time." Vixy said laughing. "I hate it when you do that." James said. Vixy just giggled and looked at the baby in her arms.

_A year later…_

"When I told you I loved children, I meant just one." Vixy said scolding him playfully and half seriously. "Are you going to name this one this time?" James asked. "Yes I am." Vixy said. James looked into his daughter's eyes and he thought he saw stars. "How about Star?" Vixy asked. "It's almost like you can read minds. Are you sure none of your parents were telepathic?" James asked. The red vixen grew even redder and then flashed him a look. "Of course not!" she snapped. But then she looked at the ceiling with a little thought, "Well actually, I don't really know. I think I've heard talk about my mother being telepathic." she said softly. Then she looked down at the little vixen and they began ogling the new baby as the little vixen made spit bubbles with her mouth.

_Another year later…_

"We really need to stop doing this." Vixy said sighing. "Well sometimes you don't need to get a man started." James said snickering. "Whatever." Vixy snapped, sucking her teeth and crossing her arms. "Well it's your turn." Vixy said. "I need a name that will take on the legacy of my work; you know, carry the family tradition." James said thinking. "I don't know, probably John." Vixy said. "No, like you said, it's too plain." James said. He began to ponder for a minute, trying to figure out a name that would hold his McCloud line truthfully. "Fox McCloud. That's the best I can come up with." James said. "Could that be because it's four o'clock in the morning?" Vixy asked with a cocked eyebrow. James smiled and then sighed, "Listen, even if that were true, he's going to have to deal with it. Fox is his name, and he will like it." James said after crossing his arms. "Fine by me. Let's just not come in here again." Vixy said and sighed.

When they got home that day, they wanted to rest and take care of the three kitsunes. But they got a different surprise. "James, can you look after Fox? I have my hands full with Antwon and Star." Vixy shouted down the hall. She was feeding Antwon first, and then she went to Star and changed her clothes. After James took care of Fox and put him to sleep, someone knocked on their door continuously and almost knocked their door down. "Who could that be? Sounds like the living dead." Vixy said. Fox woke up and started crying. "That's just great." James said under his breath. He carried Fox towards the living room where Vixy was. Vixy opened the door and looked around. "No one is around. Must be a prank." she said. Then she looked down and screamed. James ran to the door and looked down at what she was screaming at. "Whoa." James muttered.

"It's a child." Vixy said and picked up the bundle from the doorstep. "This is something you expect in a cheesy movie or something." James laughed uneasily. Vixy checked outside for anybody who would have left a baby on their doorstep. She didn't see anything and she closed the door. "I wonder who would have left her here." James said. They looked into the bundle and found a note. It read: _I know this might be a burden on you, but at least I know that my daughter is safe in your hands, I cannot take care of my child because I just don't have the home or the money._

"Well at least we know it wasn't anyone careless or something." James said. "Well it's too late tonight to go to the doctor and get a DNA check on the baby, so we will go in the morning." Vixy said and yawned. "I guess I'll just put her in a warm blanket." James said. The baby made gurgling noises and put herself to sleep in James' arms. "This kids fall asleep fast." James said and set her down on the couch. He made sure that it was secure and then went to put Fox into his crib. "Sleep tight little fox." he said softly to the kitsune. The little fox giggled and then yawned. Then he turned over and went to sleep. James headed towards his bedroom and crawled into bed next to Vixy.

_The next morning, at the hospital…_

"Hey doc, did you get any results?" James asked. "No sir. The DNA was scrambled, usually we can unscramble the DNA but they used a vaccine that cannot be detected by the machine. We can't even tell if it is the baby of a bird." the doctor said. "Well that would mean we can't find the parents. You know we just can't leave her out into the cold or something." Vixy said. "Well they have foster homes that could take her." James suggested. "No, that would mean that she would never have a real family. Besides, we could give her more than a foster family could ever give her." Vixy hinted. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" James asked. "Yes." Vixy said with a stubborn look on her face.

_Later that day, at the mall…_

"Well how about this for girl jumpers?" James asked, holding out a pair of pink jumpers. "Too big and boyish." Vixy said quickly after one glance. "But its pink, how is it boyish? Sometimes I think you're way too serious about everything." He began. The vixen only smiled warmly at him and then turned back towards her children. James sighed, "That's why I married you." James finished. They bought a few more baby toddler things and then left the store. "So did you figure out what to name her?" James asked. "You ask too many questions." Vixy said after walking towards the car. "Comes with the job." James replied and smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did name her. Her eyes look as cold as ice, but her hair looks as hot as fire. Therefore, I gave her a name that a famous actor had and was the same thing. La'Shette, but her first name is Rita." Vixy said.

_Two years later…_

"Mom." Rita said. Vixy was changing her and Rita really didn't like being changed. "You can't beat us junior, we are invincible." Antwon said. "Yes Fox, you will never defeat us." Star said. "Watch me. I'm the best." Fox said. They were playing with water guns and water balloons as bombs. Star and Antwon were in a man made base built by James. It was as tall as a two-story building. It even had control panels for communication. Fox was playing as the hero. "Mom!" Rita whined. "Yes I know you don't like being changed. You are going to be such a tomboy when you grow up." Vixy said. She finished dressing her and Rita ran out the front door. She went into the battle and joined Fox.

"I'm back commander. Rita reporting for duty." Rita said, giving a salute. "Stand down cadet and help me get these criminals to jail." Fox said. They continued with their battle and Fox and Rita were winning. But Star took Rita by surprise and grabbed her. "Let the cadet go. You want me, not her." Fox said. "Help Fox." Rita yelled. "You can't beat us; we have way more people than you." Antwon said and smirked. He called someone over his walkie-talkie. Suddenly ten kids walked beside Antwon and Star. "What are you going to do now Fox?" Star and Antwon asked in unison. Fox smirked and took out his walkie-talkie. "You're not the only one with troops. Boys, I need your help." Fox called over his walkie-talkie. "Looks like they're not coming, face it, you lost." Star said. "You don't know how wrong you are." Fox said and pointed towards the ceiling of their base.

Antwon and Star looked behind them to see Bill, Falco, and Slippy on the roof with powerful water rifles. They took out the other kids easily. "Face it, now you lost." Fox said with triumph. "You forget we still have Rita." Antwon said. "Not anymore. Check in your cell." Falco said. Star went into the base and checked the cell, only she wasn't there. Star ran back out of the base and looked furious. "Where is she?" Star asked. "Right here." Rita said on the roof of their base, with four water balloons in her arms. "Oh crap." Star and Antwon said in unison. Rita threw all four of them at them and it made a big explosion of water. "We suffered two casualties today, but at least we did it for everyone's safety." Fox said, trying to sound like his father.

After a few more minutes of Fox's debriefing, they all put on dry clothes, except for Rita, and went back outside. James walked out of the door and went to the car. "You guys want some pizza?" James asked. "Yeah." everyone said in unison. He got into the car and was about to start it when he remembered that he had forgotten his wallet. He went back out and got the wallet. Vixy went outside to give him a kiss and everybody just made disgusting noises. "Don't worry about doing anything. I'll do it. I need to get some fresh air anyway." Vixy said. "Are you sure? I can do it; it's no problem for me." James said. "I can handle it." Vixy said. "Well, see ya honey." James said. "Alright you keep the kids in line for me ok?" Vixy asked, getting into the car. "I will." James said. Vixy looked into her purse for the keys and finally got them out.

She put the key into the ignition when Fox walked up to the car. He was wearing a trench coat and he had shades on. "I'm a detective and I'm investigating you." Fox said, looking around. "Can you get an ice cream drumstick for me?" Fox asked. "Alright, but you better eat dinner." Vixy said. "Hey, it's a good cop gone bad. Get him." Bill said and pointed at the vulpine. Fox yelled and ran from the car as everyone chased after him. Vixy giggled and turned the ignition but nothing happened. "Stupid broke down car." she said. She turned the ignition one more time and the car came to life. "There we go." Vixy said. Suddenly there was a big explosion from the car that threw everyone back. Rita was the closest, so she flew backwards and hit a tree. She was knocked out cold and her head was bleeding.

"Mom!" Star yelled and ran to the car. Everyone ran to the car and stared in horror. There was only rubble and flames. They couldn't even see inside the car. But they heard her moaning inside. "Mom. Don't worry we'll try to get you out." Antwon said. They all pulled the burning metal back even with no gloves on. James ran out of the house and took off his jacket. "Get back kids!" he yelled frantically. He wrapped his jacket around his hands and then began to pull at the metal from the car. "No baby, don't you die on me." he said while continuing to bend back the metal. 'I don't know what would happen if we lost you.' James thought in anguish.

Thirty minutes later, they had finally gotten Vixy out of the car. James had called Peppy and asked if they could take them to the hospital. Once they were all there, they immediately asked the doctor to help her. They worked on her for about twenty minutes. The doctor came out with the results. "I'm sorry Mr. McCloud, but we did all that we could but…" the doctor said and hesitated. "She's gone." the doctor continued. The strong fox looked in disbelief at the doctor and then turned away from him. "She's dead and it's all my fault. That was supposed to be me in that car. Not her. Not her." James whispered.

_The next day…_

"Dad where do you think mom is now?" Fox asked. "In heaven son. She is probably in a pool right now with other angels." James replied shakily. They were at Vixy's funeral and were watching as the casket was being lowered into the ground. General Pepper walked up to James, looked into his eyes, and saw the anger in them. "James, we will find the person who rigged the car with the bomb. We have a good hunch who it might be, but we need more evidence. We think it is Andross' new elite team, Brigades. The leader of that team is Kyle Prower. We could track him down and monitor them. That is, if you want us to." General Pepper asked. "Yes general, give me every information you have on him. Where he lives, his family, everything. I need it all." James said heatedly and walked towards Rita. He kneeled down to her and looked into her eyes. "Are you ok?" James asked. "Yeah daddy. The bump is gone now and it healed." Rita said. "I just hope our inner scars can heal as well." James said and hugged the small vixen.

_Two days later…_

James had checked into the data file of Kyle and saw that he had just quit working for Andross recently. He also noticed that he had gotten married and had gotten rid of his entire past spy history. 'Trying to run away huh? Not from a McCloud you don't. I let you get away the last time Kyle, I'm not going to let you get away again. I was careless to have let you live.' he thought angrily and then lit a cigarette. He hated to smoke, but he really was getting at the edge of his mind as he thought about Vixy. He needed something to chill him out. And smoking was his only rough and quick option at the time. He blew out smoke from his muzzle and then looked back at the computer. "Unlucky for you, I know the Prower's secret." he said out loud to himself and then got up from his desk. He took out a cell phone and began to punch in numbers. A deep voice answered the phone. Only then James noticed that the person on the other side was masking his voice. He didn't care about that though, that wasn't important to him. "Listen, I have some information that I think you might like. I just found out that Kyle Prower is going to Mobius to find a contact. Yeah, that's right, one of your descending relatives. Yeah, I remembered what you said you do about that. Just giving you a heads up. Alright Artemis." he said and hung up the phone and snickered, "Let's see you deal with that coward." he said.

_Fourteen years later, at Rita's kick boxing school…_

"Today Rita La'Shette goes against Carolyn Grace. Round one, go!" the announcer yelled. A green vixen with grey misty eyes smirked at Rita, "May the best fighter win." she said and held out her hand. Rita took her hand graciously and shook it. "Yes." Rita replied. Then they both backed off from each other. Carolyn was the first to move, she kicked at Rita's chest and then at her feet. Rita dodged both kicks and kicked at Carolyn's arm. She planted a kick right on her right arm and then one on her left leg. Then she kicked her in the chest and made her fall. She had won the match and was going against the champion next. "Whoa you go sexy mama. Rita, you kick that other girl's butt." A wolf yelled from the crowd. She looked into the crowd and saw Wolf O'Donnell cheering her on. He had been following her all month. 'He thinks more with his balls than his brains.' she thought and began to stretch. Rita saw another girl walk up to the mat. She was a blonde haired orange fox with a nice figure to her. "Next match, Rita versus Kendra." the announcer said.

Rita was the first to move on this match, she didn't want to lose and she was going to give it all that she had. She kicked for her chest three times and then once to her leg. Kendra had dodged three kicks and blocked one of them. Then Kendra had attacked. 'She's like a machine or something.' Rita thought. "You're good Rita, but I'm the champion." Kendra said. She kicked at Rita non-stop, but Rita blocked the kicks and then at the right moment she tripped Kendra. "The winner and the new champion, Rita La'Shette!" the announcer yelled. The whole crowd went wild and started cheering for Rita. She went from a beginner to a champion in three days. She clapped and jumped into the air. She did it! She was actually champion, all the hard training had paid off.

James came into the door and saw everybody congratulating Rita. The trainer walked up to James and shook his hand. "Mr. McCloud, your daughter is absolutely marvelous. Rita never lost one match and even kept going when she had sprained her ankle. She even beat the boys in her class." the trainer complemented. "Well she is a natural fighter, and she is a McCloud, what do you expect?" James asked. "Nothing less sir." the trainer said.

"Man that was a good match Rita." Fox said. "Yeah, who knows, you just might beat me." Falco said. Rita quickly kicked at Falco and hit him softly in his stomach. "Oh no, I'm dying, help me please." Falco jokingly said. "Oh that would be the day." Wolf said. He walked into the room and then beside Rita. "O'Donell, what do you want?" Antwon asked defensively. "Nothing man. Stop being so edgy. I just wanted to congratulate my girl on winning the championship today." Wolf said, putting one arm around Rita. "I'm not your girl Wolf and stop following me around." Rita said, brushing Wolf's arm off of her. "Chill babe, I'm just trying to show some support." Wolf said and cracked a smile. "Is everything alright over here?" James asked. "Yeah, just fine." Wolf said and left the group. "He's a pain in the neck." Falco said while watching him leave.

_At the Space Force Academy…_

Fox walked out of the room holding a sheet of paper, he read out the places. "I'm in first place; Rita you're next, then Antwon, Star, Falco, and then Slippy." he remarked. "I knew I could beat all of you. It was just that I tripped up when we went into the rings for accuracy points." Fox said. "Sure, one more point and I would have beaten you." Rita said. "Hey Ri, where is your leather jacket?" Antwon asked. "Oh, that's right. I took it off in the arwing when things were heating up, literally. I'll go get it." Rita said, about to run back. "Wait, it probably isn't safe to go back down that dark corridor all alone." Falco said. "Then why don't you come with me, you big, strong, guy?" Rita asked with sarcasm. "Well… I, um..." Falco said and then looked at the floor. "Chicken." Slippy said under his breath. "What! I'm not a chicken." Falco said and chased after Slippy. "You look like a chicken to me." Fox cracked. "I'm a falcon!" Falco said and punched Fox in his arm. Rita laughed as she ran down the corridor to get to the arwing bay. She looked for the arwing and found it. She opened the cockpit and took the leather jacket out. She ran down the corridor and saw someone waiting for her. 'At least one of the boys waited for me.' Rita thought. But when she got closer, she noticed it was Wolf. "Hello babe." he said and cracked his usual sneer.

"What do you want?" Rita asked. "Nothing special. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to run away and never coming back." he said coolly. "That's great, I'm glad to hear that." Rita said and walked past him. Wolf grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Hold up. I wanted a going away present." Wolf said and grinned. She kicked his leg and tried to run, but he grabbed her waist and punched her in her stomach. Rita was winded and knelt down on both knees. Then he punched her towards the wall. Rita's head hit the wall and knocked her unconscious. "I always thought you were tough, but why must you be so fighsty." Wolf said and made the same grin. He managed to rip off two buttons off of her shirt, and tried to rape her. She regained consciousness and panicked at first, but she got control of herself and kicked him in his groin and got up. Then she kicked him in his chest.

She ran as fast as she could towards the exit. "I will be back for you, Rita." Wolf yelled behind her. She ran faster and hit somebody hard and then both of them fell down. The person got up really quickly and dusted himself off. It was General Pepper. "Kids should stop running in the halls, I should assign detention to…" General Pepper began saying, until he saw how Rita looked. She was banged up pretty badly and her shirt was missing two buttons. "Dear child come in my office and explain to me what happened." General Pepper said. "Sure, but can I see my dad first?" Rita asked. The old hound dog closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, but your dad is gone. I'm not a man of beating around the bush, so I'll just say it. Peppy and James were betrayed by Pigma and captured. Peppy managed to get away, but your father was killed while trying to hold off Andross and his army. I'm sorry Rita." General Pepper explained. Rita passed out, but General Pepper caught her and brought her to his car. He took her to where all of the others were waiting. "Did you tell her? What happened to her? Who did this?" Fox asked. "She never told me." General Pepper said.

_A week later…_

Fox and the others were living with Peppy. Fox was mad when he heard about Wolf, but then sad for his father. Then he started blaming everyone else for his father's fate. Star and Antwon just adapted to it, but they made sure everyone knew that they would never forget. Rita took a whole opposite manner on things, she was quite all the time, she would never eat, and she would laugh uncontrollably at times. They were scared that she would never be the same again. Things were looking rough for the McCloud's.

"Fox, Antwon, Star, Rita. Time to eat." Peppy called. Everyone walked into the kitchen and sat at the small table. "I made spaghetti today." Peppy said, serving out the plates. Everyone started eating, except Rita. "C'mon Rita, eat the food. It's good." Peppy said, sitting at the table. Rita poked at the food and picked at a meatball. Everyone ate in silence when Rita laughed hysterically and threw the plate at the ground and left the kitchen. Fox ran after her and grabbed her. "Come on Rita, you've gotta come back. You've gotta Ri. Don't leave me too." he cried. He hugged her and started crying. Rita showed emotion in her eyes for the first time that week and calmed down. She smiled and walked into her room.

The next morning was different. Rita woke up and saw Fox sleeping at her desk. "Good morning bro." Rita said and smiled. "You're back." Fox said and got up from the desk. "Yeah Fox, I'm back. I want to start going back to the academy again." Rita said, getting up from the bed. "Are you sure?" Fox asked. "Yeah." Rita said. She picked out some clothes from her drawer and was about to get undressed, when she gave Fox a cold look. He got the message and left the room. Fox ran to Peppy and told him the good news. "Rita says that she wants to go back to the academy." Fox said. Peppy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Peppy asked. "Yep, and I want to start tomorrow." Rita said.

_Two years later…_

Fox and Antwon took over the Great Fox and made up the Star Fox team with his old buddies Falco, Slippy, and Peppy. Rita was with them, but she told them that she would pass on the offer. Star completely wanted to start something of her own. They just needed one more recruit and then they could depart for their next mission. "I wonder how are we going to find this next person?" Fox asked himself. "Hey Fox, let's broadcast for the part." Antwon suggested. "Not a bad idea." Slippy said. "Ok, but where will we start?" Fox asked. "I don't know, how about that planet?" Peppy pointed.

_Two months later…_

"Everybody, this is Lex." Rita said while introducing a grey fox with blue eyes. "Thanks, I'm glad to be here." Lex said. Rita walked on and was explaining the ship when she turned around and saw Lex thinking hard. "C'mon Lex, we have to show you around and show you to your room." Rita said.

**To be continued**


	3. The Fusion

**Lee's Awakening **

**Chapter Three: The Fusion**

As Lex walked onto the Great Fox with Rita, he started to think about Pyra as the cargo hold closed. 'Why did Pyra betray me like that, how could she do something so cruel.' Lex thought. "C'mon Lex, we have to show you around and then take you to your room." Rita said. Lex was broken out of his train of thought and he looked at Rita, "Sure." he said and walked with her. They were walking to the bridge when Lex walked into someone. They both fell to the ground and the other person got up quickly. "Watch where you're going punk!" the person said. Rita punched him in his arm and whispered to him. "Antwon, this is the new crew member." Rita said. Antwon apologized and walked off. "What's wrong with him?" Lex asked. "He's just a bit touchy." Rita said.

Lex decided to talk with Antwon later on. He found out that had something in common with him. He sure did like girls, he was a good shooter, and he wanted revenge for his parents' death. Wolf had killed both of their parents and they were going to get him back. At least, they were told that. Rita had introduced them to each other and they weren't going off so well at first, but they quickly resolved their problem and became friends. "So Lex, when do you think you're going back to Pyra?" Antwon said. Lex twitched, "I probably won't." he answered quickly. "Well I hope you can get Wolf because we couldn't do it for as long as I remember." Antwon said picking up a newspaper.

They were doing nothing when the alarm went off. "Oh great. It's him. General Pepper." Antwon scowled. Fox was looking at the AV screen and was talking with Pepper. "What?! Andross did it again?" Fox asked. "I'm afraid so Fox." Pepper said. "We'll go to Fortuna, get the job done, and we won't fail. Fox out." he said. Fox looked at everyone, "Alright team, let's move out." he said. They went to the Arwings and told Lex to stay, and for good reason. He didn't know how to fly an Arwing yet. Then Antwon got a message that Wolf was there. Unfortunately, Lex heard the message as well. 'I'll get you Wolf, once and for all.' Lex thought. Once they left, Lex looked at his custom made Arwing. It was nowhere near the great status of the other Arwings, but it was good enough for him right now. It was a dark grey and royal blue ship with two laser cannons mounted on it. It didn't have a bomb dispenser, so he couldn't use any missiles. It had a prototype G-Diffuser, so it wasn't all that well in technology. 'Have to deal with what you got.' Lex thought. 'Wait a sec, why don't I just finally go to my dad's locker and get what he told me to get? If I can recall, he said it was something to change my life forever. It will probably help me against fighting that murdering wolf.' Lex thought.

Rob began to protest, but Lex quickly said something. "Don't worry Rob, I'll be right back." Lex stated. He took the Arwing and flew towards Nadira. He was going to pay back Wolf for killing his mother no matter what the cost. But first he was going to get the stuff from his dad's job. He was a natural flyer, so he had no problem in regular flying. But he wasn't nearly as good as Fox or the rest of the team. 'I just hope this raggedy thing doesn't break down on me while I'm in space.' Lex thought. After two hours, he reached Nadira. 'Strictly business, nothing else.' Lex thought. He had called Tails and Violet and told them that he was on the Star Fox team, so they already knew that it would be some time before they saw Lex again. Lex's car was basically Violet's now, so he couldn't get the car. So he just called a taxi. He told the drive to go onto Gevinar Street and drop him off. They finally reached there in ten minutes and Lex got out and paid the driver. As the taxi left, Lex looked at the tall building that hosted all spy activity. "Alright, it's now or never." Lex said and walked up the steps.

He went into the building and walked towards the counter, but as he looked around, he only saw that it was a clothing store. "May I help you?" an old tan fox asked. "No sorry, I thought this was something else." Lex stated. He took out a piece of paper and looked at the address. 'It's correct, but I guess the business shut down after my father died.' Lex thought. "Sorry for bothering you." Lex apologized and was about to walk out the building. "Wait, you're Kyle's son, Lex I believe." the old tan fox stated. Lex became wide-eyed and turned back around. "How do you know my name… or even my father?" Lex asked. "This is the spy network organization. This clothing business is used as a cover up. I worked with your father before he left for Mobius." the tan fox stated. Lex looked at him in shock. "In fact, he left you a special something in his locker, just in case he died. I made sure nobody touched it until you came by. After awhile, I thought you wouldn't come. But I guess you're here." the tan fox said.

The tan fox grabbed Lex's shoulder and took him in the back. "This is where his locker is." he stated. Lex looked at his father's locker and simply turned the lock to eight, then twenty-two, and finally sixty-seven. 'The date that my mother and father got married.' Lex thought. It opened and in it contained four items. The first one that caught his eye was a picture of the family. There wasn't one like it anywhere in his house. It was a picture of the family all together after Tails was born. Lex put the picture in his pocket and looked at the other three items. The next one that caught his attention was a gun. It was a silver handgun that seemed larger than any other that he had seen. He read the label and it read 'Magnum Handgun' on one side. On the other side it read 'Desert Eagle.' Lex noticed it wasn't a laser weapon at all. It needed ammunition, which were illegal on some planets. But the gun was more powerful than any laser handgun could be. 'I will always cherish this.' Lex thought and put the weapon in his new holster. He also took some ammunition and put it into a case on his belt.

He looked at the other two items and saw that one of them was a package. He decided not to open it until he got back onto the Great Fox. The last item was very odd and very strange to Lex. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a large ring object that could probably fit on his wrist and it was also grey and blue. "It looks like… a wristband." Lex whispered to himself. He decided to put it on and noticed it matched his fur color. 'Good, I'll take all this stuff aboard the Great Fox and then head towards Fortuna.' Lex thought and thanked the tan fox. He then ran out of the building and called another taxi to take him back to his ship.

_Two hours later…_

Lex arrived on the Great Fox and docked his ship. He then dropped the package off on the ship and then headed towards Fortuna. Now that he thought about it again, this was only his second time in space, so he didn't know where Fortuna was. "Oh crap." Lex said as he realized his situation. 'Wait, they should have a communicator system somewhere in here.' Lex thought. He began pushing random buttons until he saw a map pop onto a screen. 'Not a communication system, but good enough.' Lex thought and finally flew towards Fortuna.

_Meanwhile at Fortuna…_

"We're now in the atmosphere, get ready to search for Andross' army. We can't allow him to take over that capital military base. If he does, then he has power over all of the military except Corneria's." Fox explained. "Than I suggest that we kick that stupid monkey to the curb." Falco suggested. "Yeah, I'm ready to actually have some action." Rita stated. "I'm with ya on that one." Antwon said. "Star Fox team, spread out." Fox commanded. All six ships spreaded throughout the planet to find anything unusual. "I don't see anything." Slippy chirped. "Me neither Fox, are you sure that General Pepper was right?" Peppy asked. Fox thought about it hard, "Well I…" he began to say, but then saw a Wolfen Jet fly past him. "Wait a second, that was Wolf. He's up to something again, I'm following him." Fox said. "Roger that." everyone replied.

Fox chased the Wolfen Jet and noticed he was trying to go to the military base. "Stop right there, Wolf!" Fox ordered. An image popped onto the monitor of Fox's ship; it was Wolf. "Hello Fox. Long time no see." he stated. Fox growled, "We've come to stop Andross and his plan to take over the military base." Fox said. Wolf laughed, "You're only half correct. Andross is planning to take over more than just the control military facility, he plans to take over the whole Lylat System in a matter of days." Wolf stated. Fox raised an eyebrow, "How can he do that?" Fox asked. Wolf just laughed evilly, "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a diabolical plan, now would it?" Wolf asked playfully. Soon three other Wolfen Jets flew next to Wolf's ship. "Ah, if it isn't the furball. Sorry, but you won't stop Andross' plan this time." a chameleon said. "Leon is right; you all will suffer by my uncle. He will capture you and torture you and…" a monkey stated. "Andrew, do you have to keep going on and on with this." a pig sighed.

Andrew scoffed, "Whatever Pigma, you're just jealous because he isn't your uncle." he said proudly. Pigma rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. That's exactly MY problem." he said sarcastically. Fox raised an eyebrow as the Star Wolf team kept arguing amongst themselves. "Hello, can you guys stop fighting for a second?" Fox asked. They stopped arguing and looked at the fox. "Stay out of this, Fox. Don't have me kill you right here in front of your friends." Wolf said. Three Arwings flew next to Fox's Arwing, "Like that's ever going to happen." Falco said. Fox cut the second communication signal from Wolf and turned on Falco's. "Where's Rita and Antwon?" Fox asked. "They're backup." Falco whispered. Suddenly Wolf's communication signal overrode Falco's. "Shall we get this over with then?" Wolf asked. "Might as well…" Fox trailed off. "Good, because I have a new surprise anyway." Wolf remarked and sneered.

'I wonder what that could be?' Fox thought. "Star Wolf team, attack pattern alpha." Wolf ordered. The three jets next to Wolf flew off and went into separate directions. "Star Fox team, get ready for anything." Fox suggested. The three jets suddenly went after their designated target and began to fire. 'It's about time we got some action around here.' Fox thought. "Scatter and counter attack." Fox ordered. "Roger that." everyone replied and moved away from Fox. Falco went after Leon and began firing rapidly at the chameleon. "What's the matter, afraid to be cooked in your jet?" Falco asked. "If your moves are as lame as your jokes, than this should be very easy." Leon replied. 'I'll show you!' Falco thought. He noticed that Leon was turning so he took a chance and slammed the altitude stick all the way down and then the Arwing somersaulted over Leon's Wolfen Jet. "I gotcha now." Falco said and began firing rapidly. "Can't… get away from… rapid fire… AHHHH!" Leon yelled. His ship went down and he hit the eject button. "One is out of the sky, Fox." Falco said. "Good work, Falco." Fox said and continued to try and take down Wolf.

"Don't worry Wolf, I have your back." Pigma stated. He turned his jet back around and flew towards Fox's arwing. Pigma began to fire his laser cannons at the arwing. Fox easily maneuvered through the cloud of lasers and slammed the steering stick to his right. The arwing veered a hard right and he ended up behind Pigma. "Peppy, help me out here." Fox stated. "Roger that leader." Peppy replied and stopped his pursuit with Andrew. Fox and Peppy began to fire at Pigma as he continuously tried to shake them off of him. "Andrew, you monkey, I need covering fire!" Pigma yelled. "Yeah, sure, as soon as I get this stupid toad on the ground." Andrew stated. Slippy didn't like the sound of that comment, so he tried to join the firefight between Fox, Pigma, Peppy, and Wolf. "Oh no you don't, you frog, come here!" Andrew ordered and went after Slippy.

"Help guys." Slippy pleaded. Peppy charged up his homing laser and aimed it at Pigma. "This is for betraying us, you pile of slime." Peppy stated and fired. The shot hit the engines on the jet and it began to smoke. "Looks like I'm out." Pigma said as his jet began to glide down to the ground. "Ha. Two down, two to go. This is going to be easy." Falco said cockily. "That's what you think birdbrain. Camouflage now!" Wolf ordered. Both Andrew's and Wolf's jets blended in with the background of the planet and it looked like it disappeared. They could see a small outline of the jets and everyone laughed except Peppy. "That is your big surprise! Our Arwings can do that." Slippy laughed. Wolf smirked. 'But I'm sure it can't do this.' he thought. "Alright Andrew, you know what to do." Wolf said. Suddenly they all saw something charging in the middle of their jets. 'I knew it…' Peppy thought. "Everyone get out of the way, that's not a homing charge shot!" Peppy yelled. The laser soon became blue, meaning it was ready.

"Fire!" Wolf commanded. They both fired the laser and watched as it went closer to its targets. Fox veered hard left while Peppy slammed downward on the altitude stick. Falco turned up his boosters and barely escaped the two powerful blasts while Slippy ejected from his ship. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it, since he was in the middle of both blasts. As the seat flew up into the air, Slippy saw his ship evaporate by the two huge blasts and then fainted from the intense heat of the lasers. He landed safely on the ground and then the parachute draped over his seat, camouflaging him from any threat. "Damn, that was a lucky shot." Falco stated. Wolf began to laugh evilly as he watched the three Arwings try to close in on the two Wolfen Jets. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Wolf stated. He pushed a button on his control board and sat back in his cockpit.

'This should be fun.' Wolf thought. Suddenly twenty vents opened up near the wings of his jets and the Star Fox team stopped their ships to figure out what was going to happen next. "Be ready for anything team." Fox warned. Suddenly twenty missiles were loaded outside of the vents and they all were sent towards the Star Fox team. "EVASIVE MANEUVER!" Fox yelled and barrel-rolled to his right. Peppy tried to go up once again, but it only caused one of the missiles to hit the belly of his arwing. "Ah, I've been hit!" Peppy stated. His ship continued to go up as the controls in the ship began to shut itself down. It soon stopped and nose-dived towards the ground. Peppy ejected from his ship and watched at it blew up on contact with the ground. "Hey bird, I thought you said that it was going to be easy for you to take us down." Andrew said. Falco could only huff as he ate his words. "The fight is still even, so shut up you retarded monkey." Falco heatedly said. "Don't let him get to you Falco. We need to be calm, cool, and collected about this." Fox said calmly. "You know, I believe Pigma told me that when he betrayed the Star Fox team, that's exactly what your father said before he was captured and killed. Ah, what a stupid fox." Andrew said.

Suddenly Fox's arwing jetted at full speed towards Andrew's ship as Andrew kept laughing. "Andrew you idiot! Stop laughing and watch out!" Wolf ordered. "Wha…" Andrew began to say, but was bombarded by laser shots. Andrew never saw it coming and tried to retreat, but by the time he finally moved, his ship's damage was already at seventy percent. "Uncle Andross!" Andrew yelled as his ship nose-dived to the ground. He ejected as well and landed on the ground untouched. "I believe now that it's two to one." Falco stated. Wolf growled as he noticed his odds. 'No matter, I still have the upper hand.' he thought. He quickly put on a strong force field as Fox tried to rush his Arwing towards him. Fox braked and almost flew out of the cockpit. 'A crash with that shield and it would have been like a fly hitting a window at fast speed.' Fox thought. Wolf smirked, 'I gotcha now.' he thought.

He simply fired lasers from the force field and went after Fox. "Oh no you don't. This will be a fair fight." Falco stated. He didn't realize that there was still a threat on the ground below him. "Indeed this will be a fair fight." Leon said and grabbed a missile launcher from his broken Wolfen Jet. He aimed it straight at Falco's arwing and fired. The missile rocketed towards his ship quickly. An alarm went off in Falco's ship and he looked at the radar. He saw a fast moving object coming from below him on his left. "Oh shit!" he yelled and veered to his right. He moved, but not fast enough. The missile hit his left wing clean off and exploded above him. The shock of the missile caused Falco's ship to plummet to the brown rocks under him. "I have to hand him that one." Falco whispered to himself and ejected from his ship. Wolf smiled and continued to fire at Fox. "Looks like this might be checkmate." Wolf stated. He stopped firing and Fox's Arwing hovered in the air, barely able to do just that.

'I could really use Rita's and Antwon's help right now.' Fox thought. "I bet you're wondering where are the rest of your team. Or should I say, your brother and sister." Wolf said. Fox became shocked, "What do you know?" he asked. Wolf smirked, "Well, for one, I can say that I was waiting until this moment to tell you because I didn't want to ruin the surprise until after I took out your friends. But I'll just tell you now. The Venomian troops that I lead has captured them both right when your team got to this planet. Now I'm actually glad to say that I will be having the greatest time with Rita." Wolf said. Fox wanted to strangle Wolf on the spot. He had forgotten about the little fetish that Wolf had for Rita. "And now that I have what I want, I'm going to take care of you once and for all." Wolf stated. Suddenly Fox saw something flying in the distance. 'What in the…' he thought. As it came closer, he could see that it was another Arwing. It happened to be grey and blue. "This battle isn't over yet, Wolf." somebody stated.

"Lex? How did you get here?" Fox asked. Lex smirked, "Don't worry about that, leader. What's important here is that I'm going to get rid of Wolf." Lex said. Wolf recalled hearing the name Lex before, but he couldn't remember where. 'He sounds real familiar, but who is he?' Wolf asked himself. Suddenly he remembered the raid that they had done on his house and how he had killed his mother. "Wait a second, I know you're not that fox who Pigma shot." Wolf stated. "That's me." Lex said angrily. 'I didn't think that I would be fighting him so soon. No telling what he has done just to find me and then chase me here.' Wolf thought. Then he smirked, 'No matter, my Wolfen Jet is way much better than his Arwing, it would be like killing a fly with a wasp.' Wolf thought. He then took his shield down to save energy for his ship. "Alright Lex, let's get this over with. I have things to do." Wolf said quickly. 'My pleasure.' Lex thought and hit the thrusters on the Arwing and zoomed towards Wolf. 'Trying to come at me with a rushing attack huh? Well I'll blast you out of the sky before those lasers hit me.' Wolf thought.

He began firing at the Arwing while Lex continued to go at full speed towards the Wolfen Jet. 'I know that my Arwing is no match for his Jet, but no matter how strong the ship is, it can never survive a collision course with the same mass.' Lex thought and smirked. Wolf soon started becoming nervous, 'Why isn't he stopping? He should be firing at me by now. Surely he's close enough to shoot. Unless that's not what he's trying to do.' Wolf thought. Only when the Arwing was ninety feet away did he realize the real danger he was in. "Got to get out of here!" Wolf stated and ejected from his Wolfen Jet. The Arwing was twenty feet away from the jet before Lex quickly pressed something on the controls and ejected as well. The Arwing went higher into the sky and flew out of the atmosphere and into space. It then docked itself back at the Great Fox. "Ha, bet you weren't expecting that." Lex stated. 'Lucky move, but a pretty good one.' Wolf thought.

Then Lex got serious, "I'm going to kill you once and for all." Lex said and rushed at him. Wolf pulled out his only and best defense. But as Lex saw Wolf pulling out a survival knife, he almost laughed. "That's the best you got, I can kill you in one swift move." Lex stated and pulled out his father's weapon. At first when Wolf looked at the gun, he smirked. But then he realized it wasn't a laser gun and it packed a lot of power behind each blast. "Wait a sec, I forgot that Kyle had a legendary weapon. My knife can't block that. No matter." Wolf stated and got ready for an attack. Lex aimed the magnum and fired at Wolf. Wolf quickly ducked and ran to his right. Lex didn't realize the impact of the gun as it raised both his arms. 'That's a big impact.' Lex thought. Wolf looked at the mark on the ground with astonishment. 'That boy can aim; he almost hit me, even with how quick I am. I'll have to take this seriously and kill him now.' Wolf thought.

Wolf ran towards Lex as he still tried to recover from the recoil of the fire. 'I should have at least trained with this gun first.' Lex thought. When he finally did recover from the blast, he looked at Wolf running towards him at full speed with the knife pointed sideways and his other palm on the handle of the knife. Lex dodged as Wolf slashed at him with the long knife. He continued to try and slice Lex to pieces, as Lex backed away. 'Man this guy is good, and he is very calm.' Lex noted to himself. Wolf then tripped Lex and then pointed the knife at his throat. "Ha, I win." Wolf stated and smirked. Lex suddenly lifted his leg and kicked Wolf in his knee, then he kicked him in the back of his leg. Wolf kneeled down and quickly got back onto his feet. But the damage had been done and Lex was already on his feet. Wolf tried to slash at Lex again, but he knocked the knife out of his hand. They began to struggle for the knife as Fox landed his Arwing on the ground.

Fox ran towards the struggle and then took out his phaser, "It's over, Wolf." Fox stated. Wolf smirked, "Not on your life." he stated. Suddenly Wolf's jet began to fire rapidly at the two foxes as Wolf rolled away from them. "Another time, perhaps." Wolf stated and then grabbed his knife from the ground. Suddenly he thrusted the knife at Fox, but Lex pushed him out of the way. The blade pierced Lex's chest. 'Damn, not again.' Lex thought. He dropped on the ground as Wolf propped into a stance. "I'll finish you off right now, Fox." Wolf stated. Suddenly blasts of heat passed by Wolf's head as he unwillingly dodged lasers from two phasers. "You won't touch him." a vixen said. "That's right, no one touches my brother." a fox stated. Wolf watched as the two Star Fox members began to run towards the experienced lupine. "Screw this. I know when to retreat." he stated. Suddenly his jet landed on the ground and Wolf jumped into it. It then took off and flew out of the atmosphere and into space.

Just as Wolf took off, three other jets followed not too far behind from the leader as the rest of the Star Wolf team went out of the atmosphere and into space. "You ok, Fox?" Rita asked. Fox nodded, "Yeah, but Lex has been stabbed in the chest." he stated. Antwon looked at the grey vulpine and made his conclusion. "I'll fix him up." he stated. He picked up the fox and then helped him to his arwing. "I can't believe I got wounded again." Lex coughed. Antwon looked at him with a calm look in his eyes, "Don't worry about it. Fox would have suffered a lot worse if you didn't step in. So, thanks." Antwon stated. Lex coughed again, "No prob." he said. Just as they got to Antwon's arwing, Venomian troops began to run towards the two foxes. "We have you two now. You can't escape!" the leader yelled. Lex stood up straight and then pulled out his new favored weapon. "Not this time." Lex said and then aimed at the soldiers. Antwon looked at the weapon and noticed that it was not a regular handgun. "Whoa, where did you get that?" Antwon asked. Lex smirked, "An old present." he stated.

The leader whispered something to the soldiers behind and told them to aim at the foxes. "Get him, now!" the leader ordered. The Venomian soldiers began to aim their plasma rifles and phasers at Lex and Antwon. 'Time to prove my worth to this team.' Lex thought and held his ground. "Fire!" the leader ordered and watched as the two vulpines ran towards cover. Lex began to fire back with his weapon and then rolled towards a rock. He fired again and then recovered from the recoil faster than he had done last time. "Get back, that is a powerful gun. But it can't take down a whole army." the leader stated. Lex looked over to his left and saw Antwon at another rock; he was shooting at the soldiers with his laser rifle. "We can take them. It probably won't be easy, but we can do it." Antwon stated. Suddenly Lex saw a grenade land next to Antwon and he didn't realize it until it hit his boot. "Look out!" Lex yelled and pushed him away from the grenade. When it exploded, all Lex and Antwon could see was a bright light.

When Lex looked around him, all he could see was white and another person next to him. "Where…. Where am I?" he asked himself. "Beats me." the other person said. It happened to be Antwon. "Wait a sec, did we die? Are we in heaven right now?" Lex asked. "I hope we didn't die." Antwon replied. Suddenly two flashes of light appeared in front of them. It was in the form of Kyle Prower and James McCloud. "Dad?" the two foxes called out in unison. "Yes, it is us." they replied. 'We must have died now, we can see our parents.' Antwon thought. "You are not dead, if that's what you're thinking. We both brought you here to tell you something very important." James stated. "There are a group of people that are looking for you two and you can't beat them alone. Trust me on this." Kyle said. "Who are they?" Lex asked. "These people are called Time Bounty Hunters, they hunt people that has done something terrible to their past. And people who killed countless innocent people and ruin the future But they mistaken your actions and think you are the bad guy." James said.

Lex looked confused, "So what makes them so special?" Lex asked. The two spirits sighed, "They are from another time period and can travel through time at will. Their technology is very powerful and no one can touch them. Which is why I told you to get the stuff from my locker. Look at the wristband you're wearing." Kyle said. Lex looked at the wristband and didn't see anything unusual. "I retrieved that on one of my missions to take down an enemy base camp and figured out what it is. Antwon has one as well, which is why we brought him here too." Kyle continued. Antwon looked at his and then looked at Lex's. 'How did he get one?' Lex thought. "You might not like it, but you will have to do something so drastic that it will change your lives forever." James stated. "What is it? Run away? Cause I'm not doing that." Lex said quickly. "No, you both have to fuse together. Those two wristbands are their own technology, the bounty hunters are the one who made those, so they will not be able to detect it while they are looking for you." Kyle said.

"What? What about our own lives? We just can't fuse and start a new identity. What about our families, they'll think that we're dead." Antwon said. Kyle sighed while James shook his head, "I know it's going to be hard to cope with, but if you don't do it, the bounty hunters will kill you in an instant, and you won't even know it." James stated. Lex couldn't believe what he was hearing; he would have to give up all of his memories, all of his personality, just to stay alive. "Why can't we just talk to them? Wouldn't that make more sense?" Lex asked. "No! The moment they see you, they will try and kill their target, no matter what the cost. And they all have specific reasons for killing their target. So it wouldn't be smart to even meet them. They could be old friends of yours that you made angry in their timeline." Kyle said. Lex almost choked, he instantly thought about how he left Pyra the way he did. Not even saying one goodbye.

"And the strange part about it is that they're all females. Not one of them are males, so their emotions would be the deadliest weapon of all." James stated. Antwon crossed his arms, "Fine, how do we do this?" he asked. You both press the little button on your wristband at the same. That will activate a trigger telling itself to fuse with the other wristband." Kyle said. Antwon and Lex both pressed the button and watched as it began to glow. Suddenly the two wristbands attracted each other like a magnet and pulled the two foxes together too fast for the eye to see. The two foxes yelled out in pain, but neither one of them recognized it. The foxes became one and began to glow. When the fusion process stopped, the fox fell onto the ground. The fox began to breathe heavily. "Your name is Lee McCloud Prower now, but I'm sorry we can't tell you much more, you'll just have to find out what you can by yourself. Good luck, you're going to need it." the two spirits said. Suddenly there was another flash of light and they found out that they were at the battlefield again.

The fox looked around and heard voices around him. "Where are Lex and Antwon?" someone asked. "We only found Antwon's jacket and Lex's gun and family picture?" a female asked. "Yeah, and a lot of ammo for it too." a squeaky voice stated. "What if they both…" an old furry asked. "No, we can't think negative. I'm sure they could have survived that platoon of troops, they probably hid somewhere, that's all." someone said. Then the fox moaned from the pain in his head. "Wait, look, the survivor is getting up." someone stated. When the fox got onto his feet, he saw five Star Fox members looking straight at him. "Who are you and why are you wearing a Star Fox uniform?" Fox asked calmly. Lee looked at his clothes and saw that he was wearing the jacket and cargo pants just as the others were. "Well I… can't really remember." Lee said.

'Something is wrong here. First Lex and Antwon mysteriously disappear and then this guy shows up in our uniform.' Peppy thought. Fox was about to ask him some more questions, but Peppy whispered something in his ear. The fox nodded and then looked at Lee. "Until we found out who you are, and what your business is, welcome to the Star Fox crew." Fox stated and then walked towards the Great Fox. 'I don't know what happened, but I must find a way to turn this around.' Lee thought. He looked at his two wristbands with anger, 'Even if it has to kill me.' Lee thought.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
